Every cry serves to lead astray
by Dandelion and Burdock
Summary: -Faberry; "No está aquí", se burla la otra boca. Y Quinn tiene ganas de llorar, porque sufre, se humilla y se esconde. Sabe que él ya no está allí, y sin embargo no se aparta. Para Annie.


**« Mayday, mayday. **Hum, sí. Yo sé que parece que sólo aparezco por aquí cada que es año bisiesto (?), y whatever. Pero he estado muy ocupada en Tumblr y ajá, hay mucho Glee spam y blah-fucking-blah. Pero dios, ¿saben lo difícil que es ignorar los Quinn/Rachel posts? ¿Lo saben? ¡Claro que no lo saben! (?). Y bueno, comencé a shippearlas y salió esto. Jamás he escrito nada sobre Glee, y nunca tuve planeado llegar a hacerlo, porque lo cierto es que jamás he visto la serie en órden y mucho menos completa, pero sé lo básico (o eso espero). Así que... soy nueva en el fandom, por así decirlo. Se acepta todo menos insultos.

Y claro, gracias a mi cruel(?) y hermosa beta, Annie. Dude, esto es para ti :3

* * *

**Every cry serves to lead astray**

«Déjame ir, sólo una vez, sólo ésta vez.

Sé que sabré seguir sin ti».

* * *

Quinn ve miedo. Ve un "¿qué sucede?". Ve unos labios gruesos y entreabiertos que dejan escapar una alterada exhalación. Encuentra cabello negro y suave, con un flequillo que ayuda a esconder pena. Y a un lado de ello, hay unas pestañas largas con un mal rizado, enmarcando unos ojos grandes, vidriosos y expresivos.

Hay unos pómulos altos, piel bronceada y tibia, suave al tacto. (Hunde un poco las uñas en la piel, sólo por ansia, haciéndola soltar un quejido). La línea de la mandíbula (tan perfecta), que termina en una orgullosa barbilla, es justo como la había imaginado. (Ahí hay vanidad, egoísmo…, besos aún no dados).

Quinn la empuja hasta hacerla topar con la pared.

—¿Qué es? —murmura para sí misma, mirándola furiosamente, con las manos frías y los dedos tensos.

(Rachel sólo la observa, callada y aparentando serenidad, tratando de que el nerviosismo en sus ojos deje de gritar los más pronto posible).

Unos delgados cabellos dorados escapan del broche morado en la cabellera de Quinn. Ella los aparta bruscamente.

"_¿Cómo es posible?",_ piensa al borde de la histeria.

Lo había visto todo ya. Y sí, admitir que Rachel Berry es _(algoasícomo)_ bonita, no fue fácil. Pero, ¿y qué? Quinn también es bonita. Lo es y muchas veces más que ella. Que canta bien, sí, pero Quinn no se queda atrás. Que tiene una bonita sonrisa y su cabello es lindo, está bien, pero Quinn la supera.

Suelta un (femenino) gruñido. ¿Qué había en ella que Quinn no tuviese? ¿Qué tenía que pudiese verse bien en ella y Quinn no lo superase diez veces más? Quinn sabe que es perfecta con su cabello rubio y sus labios rosados. Es especial, superior, (lo mejor). Que sus piernas largas y su hipócrita sonrisa pueden con cualquiera. (Sabe que) no necesita de nadie y, aún así, le gusta usar sus pucheros de niña caprichosa para conseguir lo que quiere. (Todo, a todos).

Pero no a Finn. (Jamás a Finn).

Tiene ganas de abofetearla. Gritarle _«¡es mío! Mío, ¿me oyes?»,_ pero los gritos le saben a meras ilusiones de metal. Frías, duras, (con sabor a utopía en cada rincón de su boca).

Le toca el cuello. Los músculos están tensos y Quinn susurra.

—Relájate, Berry.

Sus pulgares comienzan a trazar círculos justo detrás de los oídos, donde la sangre late y golpea como un silencioso martillo y la piel es aún más caliente. El contacto obliga a la morena a cerrar los ojos, ladeando el rostro ligeramente.

La superficie de los labios es suave, tierna, temblorosa, delicada. Podría abrirla con tan sólo hincar los dientes allí, y quiere hacerlo, Quinn muere de ganas por ello. Pero no lo hará. No quiere su sangre, (no quiere nada de ella). Antes sólo buscaba ese algo que atraía a Finn. Quería saber qué era eso que él veía, que aún quería de ella, (que anhelaba), y de lo cual aún no había podido olvidarse.

Pero ya no. Ahora sólo lo quiere a él. Lo busca a él.

(Finn).

_«No está aquí»_, se burla la otra boca. Y Quinn tiene ganas de llorar, porque sufre, se humilla y se esconde. Sabe que él ya no está allí (o quizá sí, pero guardado en un cajón, bajo llave, donde patalea y berrea y grita, sin poder salir), y sin embargo no se aparta.

No, porque ha encontrado algo más. (Y demonios, sólo necesitaba eso. Un beso, una boca, algunas lágrimas).

Es un rayito de sol. Es miel con limón y montones de arcoíris a blanco y negro. Es el rechazo y la fragilidad disfrazadas de altanería. Es ego y autoestima de cristal. Dolor, dolor, dolor; un secreto dicho a la persona equivocada. Un error cometido a propósito, descaradamente libre de arrepentimiento. Una mentira y un sollozo. Una oruga en su capullo y un _"estoy bien"_ estando mal.

El (ya casi inexistente) eco de Finn.

Quinn la siente. (Ahora tiene las manos tibias de tanto tocar otra piel). Y ya no puede, ya no…

—Quinn. Estás llorando.

(No importa, Rachel. Cállate, bésame, no me toques, acércate. Siénteme. Yo te siento. Estoy aquí, mírame, halágame. Reconstrúyeme.

_Dime que me quieres_. Dímelo, porque Finn no lo hará).

—No, Quinn. No llores.

(¿Me quieres, Rachel? No contestes. No me importa, pero lo necesito. Acércate más, ya no te siento. Dame eso que tanto quiere Finn. Dame aquello por lo cual sus ojos te recuerdan por las mañanas. Dame lo que busca en mí y que no tengo.

Aquello que hay en ti, _sólo en ti_).

Pero Quinn sabe que Rachel no se lo dará. Ya no lo tiene y hace mucho que lo perdió.

Y ahora sabe, (está tan segura), que fue ella misma, Quinn Fabray, quien se lo arrebató.


End file.
